


tear the page

by sassycatpants



Series: Project Timeloop [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: This time, Skids says, voice full of old promises. I won’t let us break.





	tear the page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr as a response to an ask meme; meteorfest has dragged me into the rarepair hell that is Tarn/Skids and Skids/Glitch and everything hurts so I have to take my revenge in the little ways.

The flowers are a familiar blue.

It’s all he can see for an eternity, spiraling out into the spaces between the stars, dancing so far above; blueblueblueblue _blue_ and he’s drowning in the color until it’s his entire world.

(It’d been his entire world once before, the color blue and gold optics and an easygoing, half cocked smile.)

 _It didn’t have to end like this, you know_ , and the voice is so _achingly familiar_  that he doesn’t even have to look to know that it is Skids crouching over him with that **stupid** , crooked smile that Glitch

(faithful, loving Glitch who’d placed all his faith in Skids’ faith in him because he couldn’t believe in himself; Glitch who Tarn had never quite managed to expunge from the deepest, most hidden parts of his spark despite all his efforts)

had never stopped chasing.

_Blueblueblueblue and Glitch is still drowning but he doesn’t want to come up for air; coming up means facing so many shattered promises like ash at his pedes. How many had they both broken? He lost count forever ago._

Skids is quiet, and Tarn closes his optics against the sea of blue flowers. “You promised,” he says finally, accusing. “That I’d never break you. You _promised_.”

(he wonders which of them had broken that promise first. Glitch, or Skids? But if he’s being honest, it was Glitch.)

_I know. And I meant it, but sometimes things don’t always go to plan Glitch. You always did have a tendency to break things, remember? But I always fixed them for you. I’ll fix this for you, too._

Tarn – no, Glitch. There is no Tarn, not anymore. No DJD, no Decepticons, no war anymore. There’s nothing here but Glitch and Skids and an endless sea of flowers in familiar blue.

“You can’t fix everything, Skids.” Somewhere along the way he’d learned that; some things just couldn’t be fixed.

 _No. But you can fix this. They were your mistakes Glitch, and I can’t fix them for you but I can help you put them right._  A hand passes into his vision, a gesture so familiar that he puts one claw into Skids’ palm without thinking and allows himself to be pulled to his feet before he realizes just what he’s done.

 _This time,_ Skids says, voice full of old promises. _I won’t let us break._

**Author's Note:**

> And from there, they go on a Time Travel Adventure to fix all of Tarn's fuck ups. Glitch becomes an Autobot, is quietly weirded out by Autobots, wonders why they can't have an Autobot Justice Division, Skids is forever "Glitch, no" and the world tumbles off in weird directions. Eventually they join the Lost Light together and have kinky sex in the vents.
> 
> I may write it one day. Most likely not.


End file.
